The Two Worlds
by Belladonna Jaide
Summary: The Negaverse invades the Gundam Pilots' world, and the Preventers are powerless to stop them. Takes place after Endless Waltz.
1. "Invasion"

THE TWO WORLDS  
A Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing Crossover by Belladonna Jaide  
  
- takes place after "Endless Waltz"  
- * * denotes emphasis on a certain word  
- ' ' denotes thought  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: INVASION  
  
  
"Wufei? Sally?" Lucrezia Noin's distressed voice rang out through the Preventer's comm. System.  
  
"Huh?" Sally Po blinked, stirring from a peaceful nap. "Noin? What's wrong?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Sally? Good. Listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you --- even though I may sound crazy, I know that I can't be . . . I just can't be!"  
  
Sally tuned on the viewscreen at the urgency in Noin's panicked voice.  
  
"You know that Miss Relena Dorlan has been visiting the L2 Colony Cluster for about 3 days, right?"  
  
Sally nodded at the viewscreen depicting Noin.  
  
"Well, her meeting with the representatives of the colonies of the at cluster was adjourned early today, and just as she was leaving the building, s-some . . . THING attacked her!"  
  
Noin's face was all contorted with fear and panic. Sally had never seen Noin like this: afraid, yes. But panicked??? No . . . Sally had never known Noin to panic; Noin was level-headed.  
  
"O Sally, I don't know what to do. The creature --- it isn't human!" Noin said, breaking down into tears. "And it did something to Relena, sucked the life out of her! It the same to other people, too, and it slaughtered those who resisted it. I've never faced anything like this before, Sally. It isn't natural! I don't know how to fight it. And it's impervious to gunfire and bullets and ---"  
  
"Shhhh . . . it's ok Noin. I'll figure something out, so don't worry and calm down."  
Sally licked her dry lips and swallowed hard. Had Noin lost it? What had happened over there to shake Noin up so? Her story *couldn't* be true, could it? 'no, that's impossible' she told herself. But all the same, she and Wufei needed to get over there and check it out. And notify Zechs that his girlfriend had gone crazy.  
  
"Ummm . . . listen Noin. You just stay right where you are, and Wufei and I will come get you a.s.a.p, ok? We'll be there soon."  
  
"But-" Noin said, her voice quaking," I need help! I don't know what to do! I-"  
  
"Goodbye, Noin." Sally said gently, and turned off the viewscreen and disconnected so Noin couldn't contact her again.  
  
Sally Po sighed heavily, and then said to herself "Well, I'd better go get Wufei."  
  
  
* * *  
  
Tsukino Usagi lay sprawled out on her bed at home, staring at a blank pre-calculus worksheet and balancing a pencil on her upper lip. She had been doing this about 45 minutes before she decided that she had spent enough time on her homework, and put it away.  
  
"And just what do you think *you're* doing, Usagi-chan?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"O, come on, Luna!" Usagi said to the dark purple feline glaring down at her from a bookshelf. "I spent 45 minutes on my homework today --- you have to give me some credit!"  
  
"But you didn't do anything, Usagi."  
  
"Yes I did. I looked at it and I thought about it . . . And omygod look how much time I've wasted on it! Bye Luna! Gotta get over to Rei-chan's for a meeting!"  
  
"USAGI!!! GET BACK HERE AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!!!" Luna bellowed.  
  
But Usagi was out the door, out of the house, and on her way to Rei's before Luna could finish what she had to say.  
  
"Grrr! That Usagi! She should be glad she's the Moon Princess, or else she wouldn't get anywhere in life --- I've got to get that girl to start doing her homework!!!"  
  
  
AT REI'S HOUSE:  
"Why is she always so late for everything?!!" Rei complained. "I mean, what could possibly take her so long?!"  
  
Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami, and Aino Minako had been waiting around for Usagi for half an hour, munching Cheetos and gossiping.  
  
"Well, I'm sure she'll get here eventually, Rei" Ami said amiably.  
  
"Well *I* say that we start the meeting without her" said Makoto. "I mean, come on, it *has* been 30 minutes!!"  
  
"I agree" said Minako. "A person can only wait for so long."  
  
"Then the meeting is in session!" Rei announced, settling herself more comfortably on a cushion.  
  
The room was silent for about a minute before Rei spoke again: "Well, has anyone seen anything suspicious this week?"  
  
"Nope, everything's quiet . . . and normal", said Makoto. "Same as the last 2 weeks before have been."  
  
"Rei-chan . . . what about you?" Minako asked. "Any evil premonitions or visions in the fire?"  
  
Rei shook her head. There was simply nothing to report. For three straight weeks the Sailor Senshi had been living normal lives.  
  
Suddenly a crash was heard, and then a yelp, as Usagi rushed into the room and tripped over her own feet. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ouch." Usagi said to the floor.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"She said that?" Wufei asked, staring in disbelief at his partner, Sally Po.  
  
"Yeah, it's exactly as I told you Wufei." Sally leaned up against the wall with a puzzled expression on her face. "Something must have happened over at L2, but I've never known anything to scare Noin like that. I'm worried, because there's no possible way for what she told me to be true."  
  
Chang Wufei thought for a moment before saying, skeptically, "If something that horrible happened over at the L2 Colony Cluster, wouldn't it be on the news?"  
  
"Huh. Well it wouldn't hurt to check, I guess." Turning on the viewscreen, Sally tuned into all the major stations, and was horrified at the information that assaulted her eyes and ears.  
  
" . . . strange violent creatures have appeared in several colonies and resource satellites in the L2 colony cluster, and are attacking people and draining them of energy . . . "  
  
" . . . alien beings have been targeting and attacking major metropolitan areas on Earth and are killing their inhabitants . . ."  
  
" . . . hostile monsters have been reported in many colony clusters, attacking people and sending them into a comatose state . . ."  
  
"O my God," Sally whispered, "Wufei, what's happening? What's going on?!" To the screen with contempt: "Whose sick, twisted, idea of a joke is this, anyways?" She glanced back at Wufei, who stood behind her staring at the viewscreen, deep in thought.  
  
"I don't think this is a joke, Onna," Wufei said quietly. "It looks to me" he continued, narrowing his eyes, "more like an invasion."  
  
Sally took in a sharp breath. "An invasion?" she asked. "Wufei, why would it be an invasion?" She was very confused.  
  
"Listen to this" he replied.  
  
Sally watched as Wufei selected one particular broadcast that had caught his eye and enlarged it to full-screen.  
  
" . . . just a couple of hours ago," the newscaster was saying, "hordes of alien life-forms started to attack the largely populated cities of Earth and certain locations in every colony cluster. Victims of these monsters are either dead or in a coma, and as gunfire does not seem to harm the monsters, all citizens are advised to avoid these creatures at all costs and are asked to please remain calm. All these bizarre attacks began simultaneously at around 1400 hours today, and have since then been . . ."  
  
The man's voice continued on, but Sally Po was no longer listening to him. She now saw what Wufei had seen: the first stage of an organized invasion.  
  
'But why would anyone want to attack or invade us?' thought Sally. 'We haven't harmed anyone but ourselves with our wars . . . I can't believe this --- it's impossible! This couldn't be happening --- shouldn't be happening! But, there it is, before my very eyes. And no one knows how to stop it, or even slow it down. The Preventers are useless and our Solar System is defenseless!'  
  
"Wufei . . ." said Sally softly, "let's go get Noin, she's waiting for us." She didn't know how they'd do it, but somehow she and Wufei were going to pick up Noin, find Relena, and get them someplace safe. Then she was going to try to stop this invasion before it progressed any further, because Sally couldn't just stand around idle while her world was destroyed and her friends and other innocent people were mercilessly massacred --- she had to DO SOMETHING!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Heero Yuy dodged the wicked vines of the alien-plant-monster-thing and ducked into an empty alley, narrowly escaping certain doom. He had only been doing this a few minutes, but already he was beginning to feel the first signs of fatigue --- this monster was a helluva match for even his quick reflexes.  
  
Heero had seen it drain the energy of the other people, and he did *not* want to share in their fate.  
  
He had already used his gun on the vicious creature, but it didn't have any effect on it at all except to momentarily slow it down.  
  
Heero watched as the monster advanced into the alley, and he prepared to start running and dodging again. The creature was laughing maniacally, and chattering on in some strange language that sounded suspiciously similar to Japanese.  
  
He ducked and rolled as on leafy tendril was shot out at him. It missed him. Jumping to his feet with the ease of a cat, Heero turned to the monster and emptied his gun into it. Then he ran off towards the end of the alley . . . only to find that he was at a dead end.  
  
'O shit' thought Heero grimly. 'No more bullets and no where to go.' Narrowing his eyes, 'Hn. I might not make it out of this one alive.'  
  
Heero turned back to the monster, his back pressed up against the wall. The creature cackled and smiled insanely before grabbing at him with its horrible vines, and though he tried his hardest to dodge them and escape, the vines caught him. He felt intense pain as the monster began to draw his energy from him, but soon Heero only started to feel tired.  
  
Just as he felt so weak and fatigued he thought that he'd pass out, a voice rang out through the alley, loud and clear and strong:  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"  
  
Something bright and aqua-colored hit the monster from behind, and it let out a horrible scram of pain and rage.  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!" another voice cried, and something else hit the monster, this time reducing it to a pile of ash.  
  
A bright white pearl dropped unnoticed into the pile of ash, and quickly darkened to black.  
  
Heero moaned as the charred vines of the now-deceased monster released him and dropped to the ground. As he lay there in the dismal alley, the last thing he heard was a kind and gentle voice saying: "I think this one will recover beautifully, Uranus."  
  
  
~end of THE TWO WORLDS, chapter one~  
  
O, what do you think? Is it good? This is my first fanfic, so please right a review (but no flames).  



	2. "The TimeKeeper"

THE TWO WORLDS  
A Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing Crossover by Belladonna Jaide  
  
- takes place after "Endless Waltz"  
- * * denotes emphasis on a certain word  
- ' ' denotes thought  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, please be open-minded when you read this chapter. It focuses only on the Timekeeper, and takes place at the same time as chapter one. Just think of it as a big "meanwhile . . ."! Keep in mind also that this takes place in the 4TH dimension, so time is a little warped. I was going to get back to Heero and what happened to him, and give you a little insight on what's happening with the other gundam pilots, but . . . when I added it onto this chapter, it seemed like it didn't belong there. So I'm going to put it in chapter three, so wait until then. Sorry! Actually, I've already written it, it just needs to be typed up and uploaded. ^_^ What can I say? I'm an artist, and this is my masterpiece! I also happen to be a perfectionist . . .)  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE TIMEKEEPER  
  
  
The TimeKeeper sang a sad song, and the hushed tones in which she sang and the great expanse of the 4th Dimension, stretching out into infinity, made her voice sound lonely. But this was not unusual. When she sang here, her voice always sounded lonely --- and she was here a lot, and was almost always alone . . .  
  
. . . except for those wayward travelers who stumbled upon the 4th Dimension by accident, like Small Lady. Small Lady used to be lonely all the time in Crystal Tokyo, but one day she had accidentally stumbled through an old door and found herself in the 4TH Dimension. There she had met Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of Time, and since both had been lonely, a friendship was forged.  
  
For awhile, Small Lady would visit Sailor Pluto all the time, and they became very close. But Pluto was alone again, because Small Lady, as Chibi-Usa, had a life and friends of her now; she didn't need Puu any more.  
  
And no matter how much time Sailor Pluto spent breaking the taboos and leaving the 4th Dimension, no matter how much time she spent with the other Sailor Senshi, she always had to return to the duty bestowed upon her by Queen Serenity: "Pluto, you are the guardian to the Gates of Time, the Warrior of Time and Space . . ."  
  
She was the Solitary Guardian. It was her duty, her destiny, her fate, to be alone . . .  
  
As Sailor Pluto finished the song, the last note seemed to linger in the still air of that timeless, windless plane known as the 4TH Dimension.  
  
She sighed, for the nail lacquer on her nails was chipped again --- but it wasn't as if anyone ever saw her nails. It was strictly forbidden for anyone to come here (though she had already broken *that* taboo), and even when anyone did, she wore gloves. But when you are alone often, you tend to inspect yourself until every little thing starts to bother you. As this was the case, the Evolution Warrior decided that it was time to redo her nails.  
  
So she got up from where she was sitting and began to search the dense, dark fog for a bottle of nail polish.  
  
"Can't find anything in this damn fog" Pluto muttered, frustrated after searching and searching fruitlessly for the elusive bottle of 'Starless Night' nail lacquer.  
  
Not all of the realm was filled with this dark fog, it was just this one place where the Mirror was.  
  
Unlike Kaiou Michiru's magic mirror, this mirror was not used for scrying but for looking into other worlds. For though Pluto was primarily the Keeper of Time, Space was also her domain.  
  
Sailor Pluto stamped her foot. "I'm sure I left it somewhere around her!" she exclaimed. "Wait a minute-" She looked behind the Mirror, which was hovering midair. "I thought so!" she said triumphantly, and she picked up the little obsidian bottle, her back to the Mirror, and kissed it.  
  
Because she had her back to the Mirror, Pluto couldn't see the clouded images reflected its surface. So when she finally turned around to head back to her previous position, she was surprised to find the Mirror active on its own.  
  
"Huh?!" She furrowed her eyebrows. This was *not* good. The Mirror only showed images by itself if something was very wrong. And, looking at the images in the Mirror's reflection, something was wrong. The Negaverse was attacking a totally defenseless parallel world!  
  
Pluto began to search frantically for her garnet staff, the bottle of nail polish forgotten. When finally she remembered where it ALWAYS was when not in use, she merely snapped her fingers. The silver, key-shaped rod materialized before her, and she plucked it from the air.  
  
Closing her eyes and holding the staff at arms length in front of her, the Solitary Guardian of Time and Space concentrated on reaching Michiru through Michiru's Submarine Mirror.  
  
'Michiru . . .' she called with her thoughts.  
  
The garnet atop the silver staff began to glow, and though Pluto couldn't see it, she felt the powerful, magical energy it radiated bathe her face and skin like sunlight. Her whole body began to tingle with a thousand tiny pin-prick sensations, and she called for Michiru again, with more urgency this time.  
  
'Michiru . . . I need your and Haruka's help . . .'  
  
A bright light raced across the darkness behind Pluto's eyelids, leaving behind a quickly fading streak of marine blue impressed upon her vision. She tentatively "felt" about the aura that surrounded her with the cautious fingers of her consciousness, searching for and finding the fragile thread that now connected Michiru's psyche with her own.  
  
The TimeKeeper slowly opened her eyes to gaze at the polished sphere of garnet enveloped in a soft ruby glow. Reflected on the glowing garnet's surface was an image of Michiru, with an anxious expression on her face.  
  
"Setsuna . . . Sailor Pluto, I mean . . . what's wrong?" Sailor Pluto heard Michiru's words echo faintly in the recesses of her mind as well as the voice that spoke them in the 4TH Dimension.  
  
"Michiru, have you noticed a lull in Negaverse activity recently?" Pluto asked the question grimly, for she already knew the answer.  
"A lull in Negaverse activity . . .?" Michiru paused to think. "Actually, now that you mention it, I have. Haruka had made some kind of remark about it yesterday, in fact -- about how strange it was that it's been so quiet . . .Why do you ask?" she queried, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Because the Negaverse has attacked a devastatingly defenseless world parallel to ours." She replied. "A world founded almost entirely on logic and technology, where no magic exists. It can't defend itself against the Negaverse because it doesn't know how, so I need you and Haruka to travel to the parallel world and fight off a few monsters."  
  
"A parallel world?" Michiru asked, confused, "But wouldn't the Negaverse have to get through you first, Setsuna?"  
  
"Well, I do seem to have had a lot of memory lapses recently . . ." murmured Sailor Pluto. "But . . . the Negaverse hasn't given me any trouble here at all, really. Only one person has ever been able to traverse Time/Space like I can . . . and that was WiseMan, who's dead. And though the 4TH Dimension is large, I would have sensed any unwelcome trespassers. No," she said firmly, " I think the Negaverse found some other way to infiltrate the alternate Earth."  
  
"But I thought you could only travel Time/Space through the 4TH Dimension!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"Well, there are exceptions," Sailor Pluto said thoughtfully, "Like portals of wild magic; they open once every thousand years. But I don't think they would use a wild magic portal, because the Negaverse would have to either send all of its monsters through the portal, and wait a thousand years to see what's happened, or take up residence in whatever world the portal leads to for a thousand years. Both options would be too risky for the conservative Negaverse; too many things could go wrong. If the current ruler of the Negaverse is smart, which he (or she) probably is, then he'll probably use a natural Gate."  
  
"A natural Gate?" Michiru blinked.  
  
"Yes, a natural Gate. A natural Gate is exactly what it sounds like: it's a doorway, or gate, to another world that stays open all the time, only it's a natural imperfection, meaning it wasn't opened by anyone, it opened by itself naturally; it's just another minor flaw in nature." Pluto explained. "But that means if anyone were to find one, though they are very rare and often hidden, they could use the Gate to their leisure . . . unless the Gate is closed forever or destroyed. I think the Negaverse found a natural Gate and is using it to travel to the parallel world."  
  
"But that would mean that the Negaverse's hideout would have to be somewhere near the Gate in our world, and that to protect the people of the parallel one we would have to either close or destroy the natural Gate." said Michiru, "But we don't know where the Gate IS! How are we supposed to close the Gate and destroy the Negaverse if we don't even know where it is?!" asked Michiru, exasperated.  
  
"I don't know yet, Michiru," Sailor Pluto said gravely, "But I do know that whatever leads we have are in that other world. And I also know that though we have a duty to protect our princess and this solar system, we also have a duty to protect the innocents of any world that so desperately needs us. We vowed to protect Earth and its solar system, and that vow does NOT exclude the Earth of other worlds. So after I sent you and Haruka to the parallel world, I'll find the Inner Senshi and try to convince them to come help too."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan, Setsuna" Michiru said, relieved. "Haruka and I will be there shortly."  
  
"Do you still have your Key to the 4TH Dimension?"  
  
"Yes; so don't worry."  
  
"Of course not, Michiru."  
  
Sailor Pluto closed her eyes as she and Michiru broke contact. When she opened them again, the light of the garnet had faded, and Michiru's reflection was gone.  
  
As the TimeKeeper stood silently in the timeless, windless plane known as the 4THDimension, silvery mist swirled around her, seeming to cling to her like a shimmering veil and obscuring her form while she waited, patiently, for her guests to arrive and a new mission to begin . . . . .  
  
~End of THE TWO WORLDS, Chapter Two~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, sorry to bother you YET AGAIN, but I just thought that you should know that when I wrote this chapter I had writer's block and wrote whatever came to mind . . . SO PLEASE DON"T FLAME ME!!!!! You should also know that the first part of this chapter is refering to the english translation of Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon manga (you know, the manga comic that the anime show is based on? I'm a BIG fan!) O yes, and in case you don't know, 'scrying' is using a mirror to see the future or do other kinds of magic stuff (you know, like the evil queen in 'Snow White' . . . "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the Fairest of them all?" ) Ok, well, bye . . . please write me a review!! Chapter Three is coming soon! I promise!  
- Belladonna Jaide  
  



	3. "The Inner Senshi Get Drafted..."

THE TWO WORLDS  
By Belladonna Jaide  
  
A Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover  
  
* * denotes emphasis on a certain word  
' ' denotes thought  
  
For the benefit of some people:  
Usagi = Serena = Sailor Moon = Princess Serenity = Neo-Queen Serenity  
Ami = Amy = Sailor Mercury  
Rei = Raye = Sailor Mars  
Makoto ("Mako-chan") = Lita = Sailor Jupiter  
Minako = Mina = Sailor Venus  
Michiru = Michelle = Sailor Neptune  
Haruka = Amara = Sailor Uranus  
Setsuna = Trista = Sailor Pluto  
Hotaru = Hotaru = Sailor Saturn  
ChibiUsa = Rini = Sailor ChibiMoon  
Mamoru = Darien = Tuxedo Kamen = Tuxedo Mask  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE: "The Inner Senshi get drafted . . . "  
  
"mmmph." groaned Heero, turning over in his sleep. A single ray of sunlight fell across his face, waking him, and he blinked at the blinding light.  
  
Heero sat up slowly, putting a hand to his aching head and fighting down a wave of dizzy nausea. When the world had stopped whirling around him, he was able to take in his surroundings: he had been sleeping in a big room on one of many small mats laid out in rows on the floor. Many other people were also sleeping in the large room, but very quietly on their own mats. The air seemed thick with an eerie silence.  
  
His eyes scanned the room for someone else awake in the room, but everyone there seemed to be asleep. Then something caught his eye: a woman, wearing a very familiar-looking uniform of moss-green and navy, was dozing not too far from him. Her dark purple hair was cut short in a military fashion, and her long bangs fell across her face, hiding it from view. She slept propped up against a nearby wall, her knees drawn up in front of her. Heero was sure he knew her from somewhere, but he just couldn't put a name to her. He felt nauseous and drowsy; his head was throbbing and it hurt to even think. He definitely did *not* feel like using his brain right now.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps approach from somewhere beyond the room that seemed to echo in the still quiet, and heard the slightly muffled voices of 2 people arguing. Though he couldn't remember who the voices belonged to, Heero did recognize them as familiar:  
  
"You stupid woman! You know we can't possibly protect all these people!"  
  
"We have to try -"  
  
"Most of them won't return to consciousness anyway, so why do you even bother!?!"  
  
"These people deserve a chance, and we haven't explored all our options yet! I'm sure that if we -"  
  
"We can't hide out here forever, Woman! Those alien creatures know we're here somewhere! It's only a matter of time before they find us . . . and destroy both us and those people you want so badly to protect!"  
  
"We can't just leave them here!!!"  
  
"You can't save them all Sally! If we don't leave soon, the aliens will find us and EVERYBODY will be dead!!! We might be able to save some of them by taking a select few with us when we flee, but even then our progress will suffer . . . and if we can't get to our ship and get off this colony, we can't be of use to anyone!"  
  
"You're asking me to play God!!"  
  
"Sacrifices must be made if we are to have any hope of pulling through this and retaliating against our new enemy!!! You are a soldier and a former resistance leader Sally --- I had thought that you of all people would understand the importance of such sacrifice for a much greater cause. I guess I was wrong; it's obvious that you're nothing more that a weak female cowering in fear of her enemies and searching for a dark hole to hide in . . . I'm ashamed to be called your partner!"  
  
*SLAP* Heero heard the raw, unmistakable sound of a hardened, angry palm connect with soft flesh.  
  
Then the female voice replied to the arrogant male one with a vicious snarl:  
  
"O you should be one to talk Wufei! You're always complaining about injustice, but how just is going off and leaving tons of defenseless people as prey for alien monsters?! If that's what you call justice, then you shouldn't be ashamed of me, you should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
There was a pause, then she continued:  
  
"And if you don't even have the sense enough to be embarrassed or ashamed of yourself Wufei, then I don't want to have anything to do with you. I may be a soldier, but I am a surgeon first . . . and I refuse to abandon my patients! You can leave if you like Wufei, but I'm not budging!"  
  
Hearing a rustling noise behind him, Heero whipped his body around to see what it was --- and instantly regretted it. The wave of nausea he had carefully been keeping in check washed over him, and he vomited on himself. Immediately. 2 cool hands were placed on either side of his head, supporting it as he continued to vomit, and a voice called:  
  
"Sally! Wufei! Heero's awake! . . . And he's puking!"  
  
As he heard hurried footsteps approaching him, Heero thought to himself 'Great. All I need now is to soil myself.'  
  
A clean, wet cloth and bowl were produced from somewhere, and when he had finished, he looked up to find Noin's amused face. She chuckled, and said, "So, the Perfect Soldier does puke, huh?"  
  
He could only manage a weak glare in her direction before blacking out again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Owwwwww . . ." Usagi whined, "That hurt!"  
  
"You're such a klutz Usagi!" said Rei, rolling her eyes.  
  
All the Inner Senshi were now seated around Usagi, who had an ice-pack pressed to her face. Luna, who had arrived a bit earlier with Artemis, lay sprawled out across Ami's shoulders in her cat form.  
  
"What are we all doing here again?" Luna asked, stretching lazily   
and yawning.  
  
"You are assembling for your next mission." said a mysterious voice.  
  
"O, right." Luna said sleepily, shutting her eyes. Then she suddenly opened them wide again, suspicious. "Who said that?!" she asked, fur standing on end and extended claws digging into poor Ami's shoulders. ("Luna! Quit that! You're hurting Ami!" "Sorry!")  
  
"I did." A familiar figure stepped out from among the shadows, and revealed herself to be none other than Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Huh? Sailor Pluto?!" Everyone looked at Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Pluto? Why are you here? You nearly scared me half to death!" exclaimed Luna.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Ami.  
  
"I need Sailor Moon's help."  
  
Usagi's ears perked up at the mention of her name, and she asked, interested, "What for?"  
  
Everyone looked to Sailor Pluto.  
  
"The Negaverse has invaded a world parallel to ours, and I need Sailor Moon's help to fight it." said Pluto.  
  
"You mean, the Sailor Senshi of that world can't handle it, right?" asked Makoto.  
  
"That parallel world doesn't have any Sailor Senshi. It is founded upon the principles of Technology and Logic, and is totally devoid of magic . . . at least it was before the Negaverse invaded."  
  
Ami turned to Sailor Pluto and said "Even if we were to go to this "alternate Earth", how can you be sure our powers will even work? Especially if it contains no natural magic?!"  
  
Pluto closed her eyes and thought a while before slowly opening her eyes again. When she spoke, it was was to Ami alone: "What do you know about parallel worlds, Ami?"  
  
"They are worlds very similar to each other, one differing from another only in minor details. . ."  
  
"Do you know how they are formed?"  
  
Though she was confused about where exactly this conversation was going, Ami dutifully gave the answer: "A parallel world (AN: I've decided to take the "Sliders" approach) is formed when an alternate reality (a.k.a. a possible future or event) splits off from one world to form another one, which is almost identical to the first."  
  
"Ami . . . what if I told you that the world being invaded, which is parallel to ours, was formed when Queen Serenity sacrificed herself and the Silver Millennium to preserve the future. Queen Serenity used up all her power to send you Sailor Senshi into the future, where you had a greater chance of defeating Queen Beryl, and it was at this point that our world split into two realities. Both worlds were wiped clean of magic by Queen Serenity's superior powers, but since the Sailor Senshi could only be reborn in one of the worlds (therefore rekindling its magic), the other world would remain without magic."  
  
"Ahhh . . . I see . . ." Ami murmured to herself, eyes bright with sudden comprehension. "since both worlds have their origins in the Silver Millennium, our powers as Sailor Senshi shouldn't be diminished or effected in any way, except maybe to be augmented (though that's highly unlikely)." She turns to Sailor Moon and the other Inner Senshi, and says, excitedly, "Isn't this GREAT you guys?!"  
  
Several "Sure, whatever you say Ami . . ."s and "It probably would be if I knew what the heck you were talking about!"s were heard muttered under *certain* *other* *people's* breaths.  
  
"I don't know about this . . ." said Minako, "What if the Negaverse were to invade OUR world while we were out trying to defend this other world. OUR world would have no protection against the Negaverse, and I say our world should come first!"  
  
"I agree with Minako," added Rei. "We really have no way of knowing what's going on here while we're away, and that is a risk I don't want to take!"  
  
"Usagi? What do you think?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
  
"Well . . ." Usagi began, unsure.  
  
"Listen to your heart, Usagi." The TimeKeeper gave Usagi a sweet, sad smile, to show her great faith in Usagi's ability to make decisions; she knew Usagi would ultimately make the right choice.  
  
Taking Pluto's advice, Usagi searched her heart for an answer. Deep inside herself, Usagi felt an awakening of power, and felt also the very core of her being, the Imperium Silver Crystal (AN: sorry about the english name), begin to change. She pulled the Crystal from her chest, and gasped in surprise --- the Silver Crystal had **MORPHED!**!! Instead of a sphere or a flower blossom in shape, the Crystal had become a silver starburst. 'What does this mean???' thought Usagi.  
  
As if reading her thoughts, Pluto stated: "It symbolizes a new Transformation. A new Transformation is required for such a task as battling evil in another world." Turning to the Inner Senshi: "All of you, and the Outer Senshi also, have received new Transformations." She handed each girl a medallion with her respective planet's symbol. "You will no longer use heshin sticks to transform, but these medallions. Sailor Moon . . . will you please transform?"  
  
A very confused Usagi stood in front of Sailor Pluto, staring blankly at her for a moment as if incapable of comprehension. Then she blinked, and said cheerfully, "Okay!" and shouted confidently the first few words which happened to pop into her head:  
  
"Moon Eternal Armor . . . make UP!!!!"  
  
Glowing ivory ribbons swirled around Usagi, enveloping her body in soft white light before encasing her in shining white armor. The traditional Sailor collar adorned her shoulders and chest, also in white, and a short, white pleated skirt fluttered in an invisible breeze at her hips. (hey, she might not have wings, but she still looked pretty impressive) When Usagi's heshin was complete, Eternal Armor Sailor Moon stood before them.  
  
But then Sailor Moon heard something, felt something, that she hadn't experienced in years . . . not since that very first day when Luna revealed to her her destiny as a Sailor Senshi, when her bejeweled odangos had lit up and she had heard Molly's desparate pleas for help(sorry again about the American names) ---  
  
Eternal Armor Sailor Moon could hear the people of the other world cry out in anguish and despair, pleading for God --- for anyone --- to save them. She could feel irrepressible tears burn in the back of her eyes, and choked back a sob.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" her companions asked with concern (for they could not witness the other people's plight as she did).  
  
Sailor Moon put her hand to her mouth, trying to keep from crying but not succeeding very well.  
  
After struggling with her emotions for a long moment, she spoke:  
  
"Those poor people . . . they have no idea of what's happening to them, or why . . ." Sailor Moon manged at last. "They're utterly helpless when it comes to negamonsters, for all their advanced technology." Seeing the confused expressions on her friends' faces, she explains "I can see them, hear those other people suffering . . .! We have to help them - we're the only ones who can! Please . . ." she begged, ". . . help me save them!"  
  
"I agree with Sailor Moon . . . we're the only ones who can help those poor people in that other world. How can we refuse to help such defenseless innocents?"  
  
Eternal Armor Sailor Moon smiled brightly at Ami, before turning to the other three girls. "Please you guys . . ." she beseeched her friends. "I can't do this without you all, and those people need our help --- we're talking about the heartless Negaverse after all!"  
  
"Well . . ." Minako began, "I'm still not all too sure about this, but . . . Okay, I'll do it! Besides, you couldn't go without Sailor Venus if you tried -- there might be super-cute guys there!!! Count *ME* in!"  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Makoto put in. "All this peace and quiet was relaxing at first, but it's gotten boring and I'm getting restless . . . I am SO READY TO KICK SOME NEGAVERSE BUTT!!!! Count me in too!"  
  
"I still don't like it" said Rei. "I think at least one of us should stay and make sure that the Negaverse doesn't gain a foothold here."  
  
"That won't be necessary Rei" Sailor Pluto said from the dark corner to which she had retreated. "Small Lady and Sailor Saturn will be able to handle it I'm sure."  
  
"CHIBIUSA!?!" the five girls exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Yes," said Pluto affectionately, "ChibiUsa is becoming quite a lady!"  
  
"Well . . ." Rei said resignedly, recognizing defeat, "I guess I'll come too . . ."  
  
"YAY!" squealed Sailor Moon, "Now we can all go together!"  
  
Holding their new medallions high in the air, each of the four Inner Senshi shouted her heshin phrase:  
  
"Mercury Armor . . . make UP!"  
  
"Mars Armor . . . make UP!"  
  
"Jupiter Armor . . . make UP!"  
  
"Venus Armor . . . make UP!"  
  
In a flash of blinding blue ribbons, Ami became Sailor Mercury, dressed in bright blue armor and a light blue sailor collar and skirt.  
  
Blazing rings of fire enveloped Rei's body, and when she had emerged from the leaping flames she had become Sailor Mars, wearing dark red armor and a matching orange sailor collar and skirt.  
  
Forks of thunder and lightning struck downwards toward Makoto, and she reached up to embrace it. It crackled and danced around her, and when she stepped out from the stormy sphere of her heshin, she had become Sailor Jupiter, clad in bright coppery armor with a green miniskirt and collar.  
  
Ribbons in glowing orange tones swirled around Minako, who twirled in amongst them. Within moments the glowing ribbons had her decked out in orange armor and a navy blue collar and skirt, and Minako had become Sailor Venus. (AN: notice that the new uniforms have NO BOWS!!! YAY!)  
  
Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi just stood there the first few moments after they had transformed, chatting and admiring each other's new outfits, before Sailor Pluto got their attention by clearing her throat a few times.  
  
"I'm assuming you are all ready to go?" Pluto asked them, almost impatiently (AN:hard to imagine Pluto impatient, huh? She's got all the time in the world!).  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Venus without thinking, posing in front of a mirror.  
  
Sailor Pluto waved her garnet staff around a few times, and then, in a flash of bright red, the five Sailor Senshi were falling . . . falling faster and farther then either of them had ever thought possible . . .  
  
End of THE TWO WORLDS, CHAPTER THREE  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, please keep in mind that this is my first ever fanfic, so please - handle with care! Duo's up next, so please keep your eyes and ears open for the next chapter! O yeah and sorry for the American names for some stuff, but hey --- if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't complain, critique! (my own little saying) ^_^  



	4. "Things Get A Bit More Interesting; Duo ...

THE TWO WORLDS  
A Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover by Belladonna Jaide  
  
- * * denotes emphasis on a certain word  
- ' ' denotes thought  
- takes place after Endless Waltz  
- rated PG for language  
  
For the benefit of some people:  
Usagi = Serena = Sailor Moon = Princess Serenity = Neo-Queen Serenity  
Ami = Amy = Sailor Mercury  
Rei = Raye = Sailor Mars  
Makoto ("Mako-chan") = Lita = Sailor Jupiter  
Minako = Mina = Sailor Venus (Sailor V)  
Michiru = Michelle = Sailor Neptune  
Haruka = Amara = Sailor Uranus  
Setsuna = Trista = Sailor Pluto  
Hotaru = Hotaru = Sailor Saturn  
ChibiUsa = Rini = Sailor ChibiMoon  
Mamoru = Darien = Tuxedo Kamen = Tuxedo Mask  
  
Odango Atama = Meatball Head (Dumpling Head)  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: "Things get a bit more Interesting; Duo meets the Inner Senshi"  
  
Duo Maxwell cautiously looked out from his hiding spot at the the scrap-yard where he worked. The coast seemed clear, for there wasn't a person or monster in sight and it was quiet, so he carefully emerged from hiding, trying not make any noise.  
  
-CLANG!- -CLATTTER!- Duo's foot accidentally knocked over a sheet of metal, and he froze, the noise echoing through the empty junkyard . . .  
  
But nothing happened; no monster rushed out from around a dark corner to ambush him, he wasn't shot at, and he wasn't eaten -- yet. Duo slowly exhaled, relieved.  
  
"Jeez Duo old buddy, you're supposed to be an expert at stealth!" he chided himself.  
  
He slowly started to walk out of the junkyard, dragging a mean-looking rifle of some kind behind him, and ran his fingers through his chesnut bangs with a sigh; he really had no plan whatsoever except to try and contact someone once he found a communications aid of some sort. He didn't know what he'd do from there, but he was sure he'd figure something out.  
  
'What a day,' Duo thought to himself. 'first I'm late for work and the boss yells at me, and then the goddamned aliens attack! Sheesh, couldn't someone up there cut me a break for once?' he glanced upward in a silent plea to his Creator, and stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging open, staring up at L2's artificial sky. " whoa." he said aloud to himself, "I guess today's my lucky day after all." Duo smiled, his mood brightening immediately. "It's raining girls in mini-skirts!" Indeed.  
  
Five girls in armor and mini-skirts in different colors were falling from the sky, a breeze poofing out a few of the girls' skirts (which accounted for Duo's sudden smile).  
  
Duo stood there, admiring the view, until suddenly he realized that the mysterious girls were coming straight for him!  
  
-- But it was too late to escape. With an awful crunching sound, Sailor Mars fell on him, knocking him to the ground. Jupiter came after, and landed on top of Mars. Mercury landed on top of Jupiter, Eternal Armor Sailor Moon on top of Mercury, and Sailor Venus ended up on top of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too bad now was it?" Sailor Venus stated cheerfully.  
  
"Speak for yourelf Minako! You aren't at the bottom!" said a pissed-off Sailor Mars.  
  
"V-babe, get OFF!" whined Sailor Moon, squashed underneath Venus at an impossible angle. "You're so heavy!"  
  
"O . . . whoops. *Sorry!*" Said Sailor V, scrambling off of Sailor Moon.  
  
Duo groaned under all the weight of the five girls and their armor. Though the Sailor Senshi didn't seem to notice the weight of the armor they were wearing (one of the many benefits of magic) , poor Duo was crushed under its heavy weight, and was in great pain. 'then again, maybe I'm not so lucky after all' he thought dazedly.  
  
"Hey, uh . . . excuse me? Could you ladies please get off me?" Duo tentatively asked the Senshi, who were busy trying to untangle themselves from each other.  
  
"Hmm?" One of Sailor Mars' high-heels jabbed him in the ribs as she shifted to look at him, and he hissed in pain. She rolled her eyes and shouted up to Sailor Moon, "Move it or lose it Odango Atama! We have a guy trapped under us, and I'm tired of waiting for you get it together!"  
  
"Usagi! Get your elbow away from my face! Really . . .!"  
  
"Sorry Mako-chan! I'm trying to get off I swear!"  
  
"You're such a klutz Usagi!"  
  
"Shutup Rei!"  
  
"Could you PLEASE hurry it up ladies! You girls are so heavy, by the time I get outta this I'll be a pancake!"  
  
"Jeez, I'm doing my best! Could you help me up Sailor V?"  
  
"I hope you're not implying that I'm FAT . . .!"  
  
Duo, sarcastically: "No, of course not."  
  
Rei makes a angry noise.  
  
"Ummm . . . Sailor Moon . . . some help please . . ." says Sailor Mercury. ". . . thanks."  
  
"Anytime Mercury!"  
  
After helping Sailor Mercury up, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus proceed to help Jupiter, then Mars , while Mercury goes to stand off to the side to fiddle with her little blue laptop. Only Duo is left on the ground.  
  
"Wow . . . he's a *HOTTIE*!" Sailor V whispers to Sailor Moon. She then reaches out a hand to help Duo up, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Hi" says V as she pulls Duo up. "I'm Mi-" -- A warning look from Mars - ". . .uh, Sailor Venus! And you are . . .?"  
  
Duo takes Venus' hand and pulls himself up. Brushing the dust and dirt from his signature black clothing, he introduces himself, "The name's Duo Maxwell" and flashes his winning smile.  
  
Sailor Venus' eyes first turn to stars, then to big red hearts. Sailor Mars states flatly, "She's a lost cause."  
  
Jupiter nods in agreement, though in Usagi's opinion her action is hypocritical, since Makoto was the one who always thinks every guy she meets looks like her old boyfriend. But she didn't say anything.  
  
"Ummm . . . excuse me?" Mercury addressed Duo, "Could you please tell me where all the people are? Somehow I thought your world would be more densely populated."  
  
Duo looks at her as if she had grown 2 extra heads or something.  
  
"What planet exactly are you FROM?" He asks her, incredulously. He couldn't believe that anyone could not know what was going on, that they hadn't heard about the alien monsters and the catastrophe they were causing. "You mean, you haven't heard about the monsters?!"  
  
At the word "monsters", the Sailor Senshi snap to attention.  
  
"Monsters?" Sailor Jupiter asked eagerly, "where? I wanna give 'em a piece of my mind!"  
  
"Where did you see them last?!" Sailor Mars asked urgently.  
  
"Can you give a description?" said Mercury.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Were *you* hurt?" Venus asks sweetly.  
  
Duo stared at them, thinking 'have they lost their minds? Girls like them wouldn't stand a chance against those aliens - it's suicide!'  
  
"Are you babes CRAZY?! These are vicious alien monsters we're talking about, it's not some kind of silly game!" he exclaims.  
  
"Please tell us where they are," Eternal Armor Sailor Moon pleaded. "We can help you fight them, I swear! We have these magical powers that help us fight monsters like the ones you're talking about all the time --"  
  
'They really ARE crazy!' Duo thought to himself, exasperated.  
  
"Uh, uh" he said, shaking his head firmly. "There is NO WAY I'm going to tell a bunch of silly teenage girls where to find those alien-things, especially a bunch of girls that think they have magic powers and belong in a mental institution! They're dangerous, and besides, I don't know where any are, and I'm making it my business not to find out!"  
  
"Ugghhhh!" said a fustrated Sailor Mars, "YOU'RE no help! Come on guys, lets go look for the Negamonsters ourselves; if we don't find them first, they'll find us."  
  
The girl in red armor started to walk away, and the others followed her. Duo turned to continue walking in the opposite direction, but his conscience began to nag him. 'You can't just let a group of insane girls try to face ruthless aliens without any defense!" it scolded him. 'they'll be slaughtered!'  
  
'Hey, they obviously think they'll be fine by themselves' he countered, trying to convince his conscience of the legitimacy of his actions.  
  
'Anyone can tell that they aren't right in the head! They're CRAZY Duo, and have no idea what they're getting into! Don't you feel at least a little guilty?!'  
  
'O yeah, and just what do you want ME to do about it?'  
  
'Keep an eye on them, of course!'  
  
His conscience won him over, and Duo sighed in resignation. He turned back around and began to run to catch up with the 5 crazy girls in armor and sailor uniforms.  
  
* * *  
  
" . . . I wonder who our enemy will be this time." Haruka was saying, arms folded over her chest. She leaned back against the padded seat of a booth at deserted caf'e were she and Michiru had stopped for a rest.  
  
"hmmm . . . well, the monsters we battled today sure were weak: they were easily defeated with only 2 of our weakest attacks, and they were pretty primitive and simple, not like previous negamonsters we've gone up against." Michiru stated, thoughtfully. "All the indications are there of a weak enemy that will be defeated quickly with little effort. Yet something doesn't feel right . . . even up here in space, I can still hear the oceans calling to me, and they seem agitated and nervous."  
  
"hmmm, yeah, I have this gut feeling that this whole operation is not what it appears to be . . . this whole place, this whole mission is just plain weird, so I want to get it over with as soon as possible."  
  
"Same here; let's keep our eyes open for that "Natural Gate", and watch our backs, right Haruka?"  
  
"Right." She replied, and stood to leave. "let's get going, I don't like staying in one place too long, especially in unknown Enemy territory."  
  
* * *  
  
Sally was pissed. "The nerve of that arrogent bastard! Calling ME 'nothing more than a weak female cowering in fear of her enemies'! WHATEVER!!! 'searching for a dark hole to hide in'?!" Sally leaned up against the wall of an abandoned cellar, muttering to herself. "I was NOT trying to hide and anyways, it's not as if he's any better! He wants to run away from the problem, as if THAT'S not cowardly. Hmph!!"  
  
The old wooden stairs that led down to the cellar creaked, and Sally glanced up to see Noin slowly making her way over to her.  
  
"Hey Sally" she called in greeting.  
  
"Hi Noin . . ." said Sally.  
  
"So, what's up? Wufei being difficult again?"  
  
"HE IS SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Sally blurted.  
  
"So I've heard. What happened this time Sally?"  
  
"O nothing . . . we're just arguing about what to do next, that's all. We could have just had a mature discussion about it and acted like the adults we are, but no --- one of us still acts like a spoiled brat, and has to make every little disagreement we have personal. I don't know why I bother putting up with him!"  
  
"Beats me, I don't know how you stand him! Really, you two don't even fight very often, though it's not because of any effort on HIS part."  
  
"I understand where he's coming from, and the points he's trying to make, but . . . UUGGGHHHHH! I just get so FUSTRATED trying to get him to LISTEN to me! It's like I don't even exist, like I'm talking to a goddamn WALL!!! Anyways, I think I got through to him when I told him I wasn't leaving. . ."  
  
"Yeah, *ahem* I heard. You two talk really loud when you argue, did you know that?"  
  
"HMPH! Well I wouldn't have to talk so loud if Wufei wouldn't act so deaf!!!" Sally sighed: "O, I'm sorry Noin, I'm just so self-centered sometimes. You've been through a helluva lot worse than I have lately."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us."  
  
"But how are you Noin, are you beginning to feel better?"  
  
"Well, I'm a bit more settled now that I'm among friends, if that's what you mean, but . . ." Noin's eyes clouded over, "I'll never be able to forget how those monsters slaughtered all those people. Their faces - if you could call them that -- were devoid of all expression, except maybe joy in the killing or draining of innocent life. It was like they were incapable of mercy, of feeling emotion, Sally." She shuddered. "I've never witnessed anything so cold-blooded in my entire life, it isn't right, it isn't natural. Where could they have possibly come from? I mean, we knew there was probably life on other planets somewhere, but I didn't think so close, if a distant planet even IS their origin. It's like they aren't even supposed to be here, like they don't belong, like they aren't supposed to exist at all. O, what am I saying, I'm probably just tired, and all these past few days have been are one fustrating trial after another."  
  
"I know what you mean." Sally replied.  
  
Suddenly, the two Preventers heard Wufei's all-too-familiar voice shouting down to them from somewhere above: "Would you useless women get up here! Someone's trying to contact us over that primitive radio Sally put together!"  
  
Sally caught her breath. 'Someone's trying to contact us?! Maybe it's some help, or . . .' she let her thoughts trail off, and ran up the stairs to the precious radio . . .  
  
". . . anyone . . . Preventers . . ." Static noise allowed few decipherable words through, yet they were important ones. " . . . need help?! . . . Quatre Raberba Winner . . ."  
  
"It's Quatre!" Sally murmured, excitedly. She knew she had recognized that voice!  
  
  
~END OF "THE TWO WORLDS", CHAPTER FOUR~  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
so . . . is it good so far??? Sorry this chapter's so short, and that it took so long to come out, but I've been too lazy and not in the right mood! Hmmm... this chapter is mostly dialogue, now that I look back over it, and I think I mixed up some tenses in the beginning. O well. I think I made Minako act a bit out of character too, but . . .whatever! Anyways, next chapter deals with Quatre, and where Relena fits in all of this. O yes, and we'll get back to Heero, and then Duo and the Inner Senshi!!! ^_^ 'Till next time . . .  
  
~Belladonna Jaide~  
  
PS: PLEASEEEEEEEEE write a review!!!!  



	5. "We Learn of Quatre..."

THE TWO WORLDS  
A Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover by Belladonna Jaide  
  
- * * denotes emphasis on a certain word  
- ' ' denotes thought  
- takes place after Endless Waltz  
- rated PG-13 for language  
  
For the benefit of some people:  
Usagi = Serena = Sailor Moon = Princess Serenity = Neo-Queen Serenity  
Ami = Amy = Sailor Mercury  
Rei = Raye = Sailor Mars  
Makoto ("Mako-chan") = Lita = Sailor Jupiter  
Minako = Mina = Sailor Venus (Sailor V)  
Michiru = Michelle = Sailor Neptune  
Haruka = Amara = Sailor Uranus  
Setsuna = Trista = Sailor Pluto  
Hotaru = Hotaru = Sailor Saturn  
ChibiUsa = Rini = Sailor ChibiMoon  
Mamoru = Darien = Tuxedo Kamen = Tuxedo Mask  
  
Odango Atama = Meatball Head (Dumpling Head)  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: "We Learn of Quatre"  
  
Sally caught her breath. 'Someone's trying to contact us?! Maybe it's some help, or . . .' she let her thoughts trail off, and ran up the stairs to the precious radio . . .  
  
". . . anyone . . . Preventers . . ." Static noise allowed few decipherable words through, yet they were important ones. " . . . need help?! . . . Quatre Raberba Winner . . ."  
  
"It's Quatre!" Sally murmured, excitedly. She knew she had recognized that voice!  
  
Noin leaned in towards the radio and spoke into the mouthpiece. "Quatre! Quatre can you hear us?"  
  
Static noise; ". . . Noin?! Is that you?! I've been trying to reach someone for hours! . . ."  
  
"Listen Quatre," Noin said as loudly and clearly as she could, "Heero, Sally, Wufei, and I are on L2. We are in need of assistance, I repeat: Heero, Sally, Wufei, and I are on L2, and we need your help. Where are you?"  
  
". . .can't. . .monsters. . .help. . ."  
  
"Quatre!!! You're breaking up! Sally, is there anything we can do to increase the range of this radio?"  
  
"I've already done everything I can think of, Noin." Sally replied, fumbling with the many knobs, dials, and switches on the 'prehistoric' radio as she tried to improve the transmission.  
  
"Quatre. . .!"  
  
Static noise.  
  
"Quatre. . . come in Quatre. . .!"  
  
Nothing. Complete silence except for the staticky sounds coming from the radio.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Noin shouted, bringing a fist down hard upon the little radio.  
  
* * *  
  
"So . . ." Duo began awkwardly, as he, the Inner Senshi, and Eternal Armor Sailor Moon walked through the silent streets of L2. "What're your names?"  
  
Mercury, looking down at the screen of the laptop she was holding, said, casually, "I'm Sailor Mercury."  
  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter." said Makoto.  
  
"I'm Sailor Mars" The girl in red said coolly.  
  
"And I'm Sailor Venus! But you can call me V-Babe!" said Minako, and gave him a bright smile, striking her cute 'Sailor V' pose.  
  
"V-Babe, huh?" said Duo. "You girls sure have strange names!" Minako giggled flirtatiously, and Mars rolled her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was looking around for people who might be hurt or unconscious. She was puzzled to find no one anywhere.  
  
"Hey!" Duo hollered over to Sailor Moon, "What's your name?"  
  
"Sailor Moon," she said absently. "I thought you said there were injured people around here?!"   
  
Duo looked at the empty streets of L2. "There were people here, I swear!" he said, confused. 'But it's as if they were never here at all' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well wherever those people are, they aren't here now, that's for sure." Sailor Jupiter murmured.  
  
Sailor Moon was confused. The Negaverse never kidnapped their victims unless they needed them for something. But what could be so special about the people of L2? Somehow, she didn't think it was the Negaverse that had moved those people, and said so.  
  
"Well who else would it be, Odango-Atama?! Only the Negaverse could be responsible for this kind of damage!!" said Mars, annoyed.  
  
"But that doesn't necessarily mean that it was the Negaverse that carried them off." countered Mercury, looking up from her complex calculations.  
  
Everyone blinked in surprise at Sailor Mercury, usually the quietest of the Inner Senshi, and Minako asked, "What do you mean, Mercury?"  
  
"What I mean is this: Duo might not be the only survivor, and if so, there must be other people out there somewhere. Maybe they're the ones who moved the people."  
  
"But how can we be sure?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Well, I am picking up several human life-signs not too far away-" Mercury started to reply.  
  
But just then Duo saw something move out of the corner of his eye. The crazy "Sailor-Girls" could rant all they wanted to about the Negaverse ('whatever THAT is' thought Duo) later, but right now they needed to get out of danger -- and fast!   
  
"DUCK!" Duo shouted, and he quickly knocked Mercury to the ground. A long, sharp, spear-like, alien appendage sliced through the air where Sailor Mercury's head had been.  
  
"Finally, some ACTION!" crowed Makoto. "JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER . . . CRASH!!!"  
  
Duo looked up in time to see an insect-like alien being electrocuted by Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Crescent Beam SMASH!!" shouted Venus, sending a yellow laser from her fingertip smashing through the chest of the vile monster. The monster screamed in agony, disintegrating into a pile of ash.  
  
Sailor Moon raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'what a weak monster!' she thought, 'it was destroyed by only 2 of our weakest attacks! They didn't even need me to finish it off!?!'  
  
A shiny white pearl dropped into the pile of ash, catching Sailor Moon's eye. 'Wow! A pearl! My favorite gem . . .' she thought, and picked it up. Almost as soon as she touched it, the pearl turned black and lost its luster, and Sailor Moon found herself holding what looked like a really ugly piece of jewelry, rather than a precious pearl. Yet she gazed down at it thoughtfully; there was just something about that blackened stone that seemed . . . familiar, maybe? She just couldn't seem to put her finger on it . . .  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" cried Duo, batting the pearl from her hands in superstitious/paranoid fear. "You don't go around picking up strange alien devices, they're dangerous!" he scolded, totally serious. "It could be some sort of trap, or a homing beacon or something. You're practically begging for trouble!"  
  
Sailor Mars snickered, and said pointedly of Duo: "Someone's been watching way too many science fiction flicks! That black pearl is probably just an expired seed used to create that monster we just defeated. I wouldn't worry too much, Duo."  
  
"HMPH! Well better safe than sorry!" said Duo, crossing his arms over his chest, and frowning that cute little pout of his. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but the whole alien experience had shaken the great Shinigami up quite a bit. First the monster had attacked, then Mercury was almost skewered, and then V-Babe and Sailor Jupiter hacked the alien to pieces with amazing powers and called it EASY! It was enough to make Duo's head spin.  
  
A disturbing thought struck him, and suddenly he reached for his old rifle, which he had abandoned during the recent battle. Slowly Duo started to back away from the Sailor Senshi, pointing the gun at the nearest of them, which just happened to be Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Heh heh, whatcha pointing that thing at Duo?" Jupiter said, laughing nervously and sweatdropping.  
  
"You all are aliens too, aren't you? You guys have acted weird from the start!" Duo accused.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sailor Venus exclaimed in disbelief, "I'm not an alien! I'm too pretty to be an ugly alien!"  
  
Sailor Mars groaned and put her head in her hands. "Someone has DEFINITELY been watching too many sci-fi movies!" she said, shaking her head.  
  
"O yeah? Well then how do you explain your strange powers?" Duo asked. "Answer that one and prove you're not aliens!"  
  
Eternal Armor Sailor Moon sighed, and stepped forward. "As I tried to tell you earlier Duo; Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and I are superheroines from another world. We each have different magic powers we use to defeat those "aliens", as you call them. Sailor Mars is the Senshi of War; her element is Fire, and her weapon is a quiver of Fire Arrows. Sailor Mercury is the Senshi of Wisdom; her element is Ice, and the Mercury Harp is her primary weapon. Sailor Venus is the Senshi of Love; her element is Love, and her primary weapon is the Love-Me-Chain. Sailor Jupiter is the Senshi of Protection; her element is Thunder, and all her attacks use thunder and lightning. I am Eternal Armor Sailor Moon, the Senshi of Love and Justice! I right wrongs and triumph over evil . . ."  
  
"You're getting off-track Odango Atama!" snapped Mars.  
  
"O yeah, right . . . *sorry*!" Sailor Moon apologized quickly, sweatdropping. "Anyways," she continued, "we were sent here by a friend to help you guys out -- you know, defeat a few monsters here and there, send them back to where they came from . . . the usual."  
  
Duo cocked and aimed the gun. "Not good enough, babe."  
  
This was the final straw for Sailor Mars, who, up until now, had pretty much kept her cool. "ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" she screeched in fustration. "FINE! ALRIGHT ALREADY! WE'RE FUCKING ALIENS! WE ADMIT IT -- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"  
  
Everyone was silent for a good 5 seconds after Mars' enraged outburst, and watched apprehensively as she turned on her heel and stomped off somewhere to vent. Duo let her go.  
  
"Jeez . . ." he muttered to himself sullenly, "who stuck the stick up her ass?"  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner strained to hear the words through the static interference. Obviously, the static was from the Preventers' end (since the Winner family only buys the best of everything -- including long-range wave radios), and so he could do nothing about it.  
  
He had tried the Preventers' frequency because usually someone was always listening at their post, and they would be more likely to hear him than anyone else would. It was more likely he'd reach someone on this frequency than on any other frequency.  
  
"Is anyone there?" he asked. "Preventers, come in Preventers! Does anyone need help in the crisis? This is Quatre Raberba Winner, calling in for assistance . . . "  
  
He listened carefully for a response. When it came, it was faint and almost indiscernible from the static: ". . . Quatre! . . ." said a familiar voice, " . . . hear us? . . ."  
  
Quatre gasped when he realized who the voice must belong to. "Miss Noin?!" he exclaimed, "Is that you?! I've trying to reach someone for hours! The situation here on L4 isn't as bad as it other places."  
  
Through the static he could barely make out: " . . . Quatre . . . Heero, Sally . . . I . . . on L2 . . . need assistance . . . repeat: Heero . . . Wufei, and I are . . . L2 . . . need help . . . where are you?"  
  
"I'm on L4," Quatre replied, puzzled. He had just told her that, but she must have missed that part through the static. In fact, as it seemed to Quatre, the static was slowly getting worse, though it wasn't coming from his end. It was almost as if someone, or something, was trying to isolate L2 for some reason. 'Could it be the aliens?' Quatre wondered. But if it was the aliens, why would they want to isolate L2, because they had been attacking everywhere. Yet the alien attacks had been concentrated mostly on L2, now that he thought back to it.  
  
When he was young child, Quatre had been told he had some weak telepathic and intuitive abilities, which was probably why he was chosen as a gundam pilot and was such a good mediator, he supposed. But Quatre had never really bought into the whole idea, until now. He had a very bad feeling about this alien invasion, like there was something else behind it all, something he couldn't put his finger on . . . and he was sensing some seriously sinister vibes from L2. He hoped Sally, Noin, Heero, and Wufei would be ok; they had been through some pretty tough times before, but Quatre got the feeling that fighting alien monsters was just a little bit out of their league.  
  
Anyways, the static was getting worse, and he had to get his message across to Noin, before he lost the transmission completely.  
  
"I'll come as soon as I can, Noin, but I can't get off L4 at the moment. Monsters have Trowa, Catherine, and I trapped in the underground rooms of my mansion. But don't worry, I'll get you some help."  
  
Quatre listened for Noin's reply, but could only hear static. He hoped she had gotten his message. He sighed, and turned to Trowa, who had just entered the room. Glancing at the radio, Trowa asked: "Is it bad?"   
  
"Yes, Wufei, Heero, Sally, and Noin are on L2, and are having a rough time of it. Knowing Sally, they probably have who-knows-how-many wounded with them, so they need our help. I told them we'd send help as soon as we could, but that the aliens had trapped us. However, all of a sudden the transmission started to go all staticky on their end, and I don't know if they got all the message." Quatre replied.  
  
"Duo wasn't with them?" Trowa asked, concerned. "I thought he lived there on L2."  
  
Quatre frowned. "Yes, he does live there . . . but I don't think he's with the others, or Noin would have said he was . . ."  
  
"hm, I hope Duo isn't in too much trouble, or at least is somewhere safe. He never was too bright . . ."  
  
Quatre chuckled at his friends subtle humor, then immediately sobered. "We're lucky we have these basement rooms I had put in under the mansion, or we probably wouldn't have lasted as long as we have. Still, we'd better check on our food stores . . ."  
  
"I'll do it," said Trowa, already on his way out the door.  
  
Quatre heaved another heavy sigh, and said to no one in particular: "I hope everone's alright . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
When Heero came to again, he felt much better. He was still in the same room he was before, only he could see it much better now. He turned to see Sally Po walk in.  
  
"How long have I been unconscious?" He asked.  
  
"Altogether? About a day and a half. You're one of the lucky ones, all the other people you see here around you were also attacked by monsters, and they've remained comatose."  
  
"Hn. Well, I had some help." Heero replied, thinking.  
  
"Huh? Help? What do you mean, Heero? You were by yourself when Wufei and I found you."  
  
"Two women, I think, in strange outfits destroyed the monster. That much I remember before passing out." He furrowed his brow in thought. "They destroyed it effortlessly."  
  
"Are you sure? You weren't just seeing things? You might have recovered just because of your superhuman abilities, not because anyone saved you."  
  
"I know what I saw."  
  
Sally sighed. There wasn't much use arguing with Heero. "Well, you'd better go talk to Wufei then." She said. "He's a few doors down, but trust me, you'd be able to hear him ranting from a mile away." She rolled her eyes.   
  
Heero nodded in understanding. As he stood to leave, he asked her, "Where is this place?"  
  
"Unfortunately, we're still on L2, at a Preventer's complex. It's probably the safest place on the colony."  
  
"Oh." Heero said, deep in thought. "Relena wouldn't happen to be here with you, would she?" He had always felt sort of responsible for her.  
  
"Relena?" Sally said, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "No. Actually, we were hoping that maybe you knew where she would be . . . "  
  
  
~ End of THE TWO WORLDS, chapter 5 ~  
  
Hehee, there's my clumsy attempt at a cliff-hanger. I know I promised to deal with Relena this chapter, but it just didn't seem to fit so you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Also next chapter, Duo and the Inner Senshi hook up with Heero and the Preventers. Will it end up in disaster? Can Minako convince Duo that the Sailor Senshi are *NOT* aliens? Will Uranus and Neptune continue to work alone? Will Rei be able to regain her composure? And who is behind this invasion, really? All these questions and more will be answered next issue of THE TWO WORLDS.   
  
Thank-you everyone, you've been a great audience, *blows kisses to her audience* muah muah muah!  



End file.
